Blonde
by Usotsuki-chi
Summary: Naruto dan kisah masa lalunya membentuk sosok penuh kebohongan yang ia jalani sekarang, tapi siapa yang tahu kapan Naruto harus menghadapi masa lalu itu. AU!Naruto bot!Naruto
1. Night Club

Dalam satu waktu, ia terlihat begitu menyilaukan saat berada di padang rumput. Namun sekarang ia pasti terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Berdiri di pinggir jalan, diguyur hujan yang sepertinya sedang enggan berkompromi dengannya. Ia tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk berteduh, hanya berdiri disana memandangi sepasang manusia yang baru saja turun dari mobil yang begitu akrab untuknya.

Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia, tak menyadari sekelilingnya. Berangkulan dengan begitu mesranya memasuki club malam yang juga akrab untuknya.

"Sudah selesai, selamat tinggal Sasuke."

Tawa sumbang terdengar setelahnya, ia berdiri sendirian diseberang jalan club malam itu dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup. Hujan menghilangkan jejak air matanya, menutupi matanya yang terlihat begitu merah.

Ia melangkah pergi, enggan lagi menatap adegan yang sekarang berputar bagai kaset rusak di dalam kepalanya. Berjalan sempoyongan hingga ia bisa merasakan tubuh lemahnya limbung dan jatuh ke tanah namun matanya tak kunjung tertutup juga.

Ia bisa melihat siluet seseorang yang menghampirinya namun ia terlalu lelah untuk mencurigai orang itu. Dia, Naruto sudah tak peduli lagi karena ia sedang tak ingin peduli. Ia menutup matanya perlahan.

Masih bisa ia rasakan samar-samar tubuhnya melayang lalu beberapa waktu kemudian terasa hangat yang menjalar. Ia bisa merasakan seseorang tengah menyelimutinya tapi ia terlalu enggan untuk membuka mata dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa orang itu bukan orang yang ia harapkan saat ini.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan aku disana."

Tangan seseorang terasa di kepalanya, mengusap begitu halus seolah takut menyakiti Naruto yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Tanpa Naruto sadari air matanya kembali menetes dan ia terisak.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Ucapan itu terdengar samar-samar namun entah kenapa membuat Naruto begitu tenang. Seolah percaya bahwa mulai dari sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

2 tahun kemudian

Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang terlihat begitu asing, berjalan santai memasuki sebuah club malam. Pakaian khas bad boy dan anting-anting melengkapi penampilannya yang terlihat begitu sangar.

Sosok itu, Naruto, segera saja menuju meja bar dan memesan minumannya. Ia meminum seteguk apa yang ia pesan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai dansa yang penuh sesak dengan manusia.

Wanita-wanita dengan pakaian kurang bahan dan pria-pria hidung belang yang dengan kurang ajarnya meletakkan tangannya. Semua itu terlihat biasa saja untuk Naruto, ia sudah terlalu bosan melihat semua ini.

Pandangannya menyapu setiap sudut ruangan, tapi ia juga tak kunjung menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ia menghela napas kesal karena orang itu lagi-lagi tak datang tepat waktu.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang, Naru?" Ujar bartender yang tadi meracik minuman naruto.

"Sepeti biasa, Kakashi-san." Naruto menjawab tanpa minat.

Ia sudah begitu akrab dengan tempat dan orang-orang yang bekerja disini karena terlalu sering datang ke tempat ini untuk melepaskan penat atau sekedar bertemu seseorang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu Sai?"

"Iya, dia berjanji menemuiku jam delapan tapi sampai sekarang aku tak juga melihat batang hidung orang itu."

"Ah, tadi aku melihat Sai ke lantai atas dengan seorang wanita."

"Hah!?"

"Dia sudah datang sejak tadi, sekarang dia ada di lantai atas."

"Apa yang dia lakukan disana?"

"Naru, apa aku perlu menjelaskan detailnya padamu. Memang apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan sepasang manusia di lantai atas club malam yang penuh dengan kamar?"

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika, ia memalingkan wajah agar bisa menutupi rona yang mulai kentara. Tapi ia terlambat karena Kakashi sudah semua melihat itu dan tertawa karena melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tidak biasa.

"Kau masih saja polos seperti dulu, Naru-chan~" Goda Kakashi.

"Jangan menggodaku Kakashi-san, aku hanya tak biasa dengan semua itu."

"Makanya aku menyebutmu polos." Kakashi tersenyum menggoda di balik masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

"Sudahlah, apa Sai masih lama di atas?"

Kakashi terlihat mengecek CCTV lorong lantai atas yang menunjukkan Sai tengah berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

"Sebentar lagi, dia sedang turun."

"Terkadang aku curiga kalau kalian juga memasang CCTV di dalam kamar." Ujar Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Kakashi tertawa keras seolah Naruto baru saja mengatakan lelucon yang begitu lucu.

"Aku serahkan itu pada pikiranmu sendiri Naru, aku tidak punya kewenangan untuk menjawab itu.

"Benar-Benar, kalian memang tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Hahaha.. Seharusnya kalian memang tak datang ke tempat biadab seperti ini Naru-chan~"

Naruto baru ingin menjawab kata-kata Kakashi saat ia merasakan rangkulan seseorang di pundaknya dan kecupan kecik di pelipis kanannya. Naruto mendongak untuk melihat sosok yang berlaku kurang ajar padanya, bersiap untuk memaki.

Sosok itu, Sai, terlihat tersenyum menanggapi pandangan tajam yang Naruto arahkan padanya. Acuh tak acuh, ia duduk disisi kiri naruto dan memesan minumannya pada Kakashi.

"Hai Naru, kau sudah lama menunggu?" Sapa Sai yang kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto.

"Cukup lama sampai-sampai aku ingin pulang dan bisa kau hentikan itu Sai?"

"Apa? Menghentikan bermain wanita? Apa kau sedang cemburu sekarang?"

"Cih, siapa yang kau bilang cemburu?"

"Tentu saja kau, memang siapa lagi?"

"Sudahlah, aku sedang malas meladenimu. Aku hanya ingin kau menghentikan kebiasaanmu mencium pelipisku setiap bertemu, kau membuat orang-orang memandangiku aneh setiap kali kau melakukan itu."

Kakashi menyerahkan minuman yang ia racik pada Sai yang dibalas ucapan terima kasih oleh Sai.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, itu hanya bentuk rasa iri." Sai meneguk minuman yang diberikan Kakashi.

"Ya, yah.. Terserah aku saja, bukan salahku kalau sampai orang-orang memanggilmu homo."

"Aku tidak peduli, daripada itu.. Sebenarnya ada apa kau ingin menemuiku?"

"Bukan hal yang besar, hanya sedikit hambatan pekerjaan."

Naruto menyerahkan amplop coklat pada Sai dan langsung dibuka oleh Sai yang diam saja. Sai mempelajari dokumen-dokumen itu dengan teliti lalu kembali memasukkannya ke dalam amplop.

"Ada urusan apa orang itu dengan perusahaanmu?"

"Hanya perebutan proyek tapi kemarin beberapa karyawanku diteror oleh orang-orang yang mengancam mereka agar tidak menerima proyek itu."

"Hmmm, lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Hanya sedikit pelajaran mungkin bisa membuatnya jera, aku tak ingin karyawanku terus diteror hanya karena masalah proyek kecil."

"OK, aku terima. Besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan berita tentangnya."

"Ingat untuk memberi pelajaran kecil saja, aku tak ingin ini jadi masalah besar nanti."

"Tenang saja."

"Kalai begitu aku pergi, masih ada hal lain yang harus aku urus setelah ini."

Naruto meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja bar lalu beranjak pergi.

"Naruto!" Panggil Sai yang membuat Naruto berbalik memandangnya.

"Apa kau bertemu orang itu?"

"Tidak, ada apa?"

"Aku hanya sedikit khawatir, kau tahu 'kan orang itu bukan lawan yang bisa aku hadapi. Tapi saat kau bertemu dengannya, aku ingin kau memberi tahuku agar aku bisa membantumu walau sedikit."

"Jangan berlebihan begitu, kalaupun bertemu dia tidak akan mengenaliku sedikitpun."

"Tetap saja."

"Sudahlah, aku pergi." Naruto melangkah pergi dari club malam itu.

Sai menghela napas lelah, Kakashi hanya memandang Sai dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

* * *

Tempat parkir club malam itu penuh dengan mobil-mobil mewah keluaran terbaru, salah satunya Lamborghini biru milik Naruto yang terparkir di sudut tempat parkir.

Naruto berjalan menuju mobilnya, melewati beberapa orang dengan parfum yang begitu menusuk, membuat naruto reflek menutup hidung dan mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia segera masuk mobil dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan gedung club malam itu.

Tak menyadari sepasang mata tajam yang mengikuti pergerakannya dengan tatapan intens.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Naruto."

Ujar orang itu dengan senyuman angkuh, ciri khas yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan sejak dulu.

* * *

Hi guys..

This is my first ever fanfic about Naruto, I hope you enjoy it..

Please leave comment and give a lot of love for my work, and of course some critics will be accepted..

Lots of love

Usosutki-chi


	2. Office

Naruto masuk ke ruangan besar itu dengan hati-hati, terlalu berhati-hati hingga ia bisa saja dikira pencuri. Mengendap-endap dan memperhatikan sekeliling dengan begitu seksama.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar dua suara berbeda yang sedang bercakap-cakap tapi ia tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia dan keberadaan dua orang lain itu terpisahkan tembok yang seharusnya kedap suara, namun pintu yang sedikit terbuka membuatnya bisa mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau serius?" Tanya sesosok wanita dengan pakaian glamournya, ia duduk menyilang kaki berhadapan dengan sosok pria familiar.

"Tentu saja, dia tidak akan keberatan." Ia menghisap rokoknya sedikit dan untuk sesaat asap putih memenuhi ruangan itu. "Lagipula dari awal ia tahu kalau semua hanya sekadar lelucon atau setidaknya bentuk empatiku." Sosok itu tertawa sejenak, tawa yang sangat jarang didengar Naruto. Karena orang itu bahkan enggan tersenyum saat bersamanya.

"Yah... Tetap saja 'kan, orang yang kita bicarakan ini Naruto, anak itu terlalu polos dan positive thinking tentang semua hal."

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan pintu untuk mendengar lebih jelas, terkejut sejenak saat mendengar namanya disebut.

"Ah, mereka sedang membicarakan aku lagi." Pikirnya, suasana hatinya tetap tenang seperti biasanya.

"Polos dan bodoh adalah dua hal yang berbeda, kalau dia tetap berharap aku punya perasaan dengannya maka dia bodoh. Dari awal aku sudah mengatakan kalau ini semua hanya akan bertahan beberapa bulan saja, dia tahu benar kalau aku straight." Smirk kecil menggantung dibibir orang yang berucap itu, ia mematikan rokoknya di asbak begitu santai tanpa menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

"Well, ini sudah berjalan 6 bulan dan kalian belum juga berpisah. Mungkin saja Naruto berpikir kalau kau benar-benar..." Kalimat menggantung dari wanita itu sontak saja membuat lawan bicaranya memandangnya dengan wajah garang, membuat si wanita terlihat meneguk salivanya yang tiba-tiba tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Jangan bodoh, gay itu seharusnya tahu batasannya sendiri."

#Brakk

Naruto terjatuh dan mengaduh kecil, tak menyadari tatapan terkejut dari dua orang yang baru saja dia curi dengar pembicaraannya. Naruto berusaha bangkit dan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tadi terantuk pinggiran pintu saat ia terjatuh.

"Kau!" Teriakan melengking khas wanita itu menyentak kesadaran Naruto akan posisinya saar ini, ketahuan menguping pembicaraan orang yang menurutnya paling mengerikan.

Naruto menunduk, kedua tangannya yang bergetar bertaut tanpa ia perintahkan, meremas satu sama lain dalam lingkupan rasa gugup.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja." Siapapun bisa mendengar suara bergetarnya yang penuh rasa takut.

Kedua sosok itu hanya menatapnya tajam dan Naruto juga ketakutan untuk mengangkat kepalanya karena ia sadar betul apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

"Maafkan aku, a-aku akan pergi." Naruto berusaha kabur secepat mungkin namun tidak bisa karena ia telah ditahan di dinding, dihimpit seorang familiar dengan pandangan menusuknya.

"Siapa bilang kau bisa pergi?"

Sosok itu terlihat begitu menyeramkan untuk Naruto saat ini, pandangan dingin yang biasa ia terima kini bertambah dingin saja. Air matanya jatuh tanpa ia kehendaki, ia mencoba berontak walau tenaganya telah terkuras oleh rasa takut.

"Maafkan aku, tolong lepaskan aku kali ini saja. A-aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannnya lagi, maafkan aku." Suara seraknya terdengar begitu mengiba melengkapi penampilannya yang penuh derai air mata.

Sosok yang menghimpitnya hanya diam tanpa suara, pandangannya terasa semakin dingin dan membekukan.

"Tolong aku, lepaskan aku.." Kali ini Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menguatkan hatinya saat sepasang mata itu langsung menghujamnya. "...Sasuke."

* * *

#Ring ring ring

Naruto membuka matanya, ia dapat merasakan seluruh tubuh dinginnya yang berkeringat, lagi-lagi ia memimpikan sosok yang sama dalam mimpi buruknya. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kalau hari ini akan jadi hari paling menyebalkan untuknya.

Deringan itu kembali menyadarkannya, Naruto mau tak mau mengangkat telpon yang dengan begitu baik hati membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk. Nama seseorang tercantum sebagai pemanggil, Naruto mengangkat telpon itu tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Halo." Suara seraknya begitu jelas terdengar, membuat sosok yang tersambung dengannya hanya bisa mengehela napas. "Ada apa Shika?"

Benar sekali, Shikamaru, orang yang telah menjadi sahabat karibnya bertahun-tahun. Well, walaupun sebenarnya kali ini ia menelpon bukan sebagai sahabat Naruto melainkan sekretaris pribadinya.

["Halo, apa kau baru saja bangun?"] Suara sari seberang telpon terdengar begitu malas.

"Iya, terima kasih banyak sudah membangunkan aku, jadi ada perlu apa kau menelponlu sepagi ini." Ujar Naruto, walaupin saat ia meyibak tirai jendela matahari terlihat sudah terangkat tinggi.

["Mendokusei, cepat datang kemari kalau ingin informasi dariku. Kau mengerti, Naruto!"]

Suara bip panjang terdengar setelahnya, Shikamaru menutup panggilan tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto. Naruto memandang ponselnya dengan heran lalu menghela, dia harus bersiap-siap untuk ke kantor sekarang juga jika tak ingin dimarahi Shikamaru yang terdengar seperti orang PMS.

* * *

Naruto yang hari itu dengan pakaian formalnya memasuki kantor tempatnya bekerja, beberapa orang membungkuk dan menyapanya dengan sopan. Naruto menjawab sapaan mereka dengan senyuman hangat yang bisa membuat karyawan wanitanya menunduk malu.

Naruto mengabaikan bisik-bisik yang terjadi dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lift pribadinya, menekan lantai 15 dan siap mengantarnya ke ruang kerjanya.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Naruto langsung disambut sekretaris wanita yang telah bersiap menyambutnya dan mengantarnya ke ruangan kerjanya. Sekretaris itu keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang telah sibuk membolak-balik dokumen yang telah tersusun rapi di atas meja kerjanya.

Naruto begitu terserap dengan perkerjaannya, tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya dengan tangan bersilang. Orang itu menghela napas kesal dan memutuskan mengetuk meja kerja Naruto untuk mendapatkan perhatian.

"Oh, kau sudah datang Shika?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Mendokusei, aku berdiri disini sejak lima menit yang dan kau sama sekali tak menyadarinya."

"Hahaha.. Benarkah? Maafkan aku, aku sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen ini."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Jadi, apa kau sudah membawa apa yang ku mau?" Naruto bertanya dengan tangan kiri menopang dagu.

Shikamaru meletakkan tumpukan map biru yang mungkin terdiri dari 10 map yang tersusun tinggi, Naruto sedikit terhenyak melihatnya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali?" pikirnya tapi urung ia ucapkan saat Shikamaru telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Perusahaan Amaterasu yang kau bicarakan itu ternyata lebih rumit daripada yang aku perkirakan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka bukan sekedar perusahaan baru dengan perkembangan pesat seperti yang kira tahu selama ini. Bagiku, perkembangan mereka selama 2 tahun ini terlalu pesat hingga mungkin saja rumor yang beredar itu memang benar."

"Rumor?"

"Hah.. Aku juga tidak tahu kebenarannya tapi banyak rumor yang mengatakan kalau mereka terlibat dengan Uchiha."

Sejenak Naruto terhenyak tapi berusaha menormalkan perasaannya setenang mungkin.

"Maksudmu konglomerat Uchiha yang itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan was-was walaupun ia terlihat tenang.

"Memang kau pikir ada berapa Uchiha di Jepang yang punya kemampuan untuk mengembangkan perusahaan kecil seperti Amaterasu menjadi begitu berkuasa hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun?"

Naruto hanya diam, kali ini Shikamaru dapat melihat pandangan Naruto yang kosong. Shikamaru menghela napas dan mulai menepikan tumpukan dokumen yang ia bawa dari hadapan Naruto.

"Dengar.. Aku sudah menyelidiki Amaterasu dengan detail dan rumor yang baru saja aku katakan bukan hanya sekedar rumor, direktur baru perusahaan itu mungkin adalah orang yang kita kenal." Shikamaru berucap dengan pandangan lurus pada Naruto yang menunduk menghindari tatapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin semua menjadi lebih buruk jadi akan lebih baik kalau kita menolak keinginan kerjasama mereka." Kali ini Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus Shikamaru dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa saat, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bicara karena terlau sibuk menerka-menerka dalam pikiran masing-masing. Naruto menjadi yang pertama untuk mengalihkan tatapannya dan suasana masih juga hening.

"Dengar..."

"Kita akan menerimanya." Naruto memotong perkataan Shikamaru dan kembali menatap Shikamru dengan pandangan tegasnya.

"Apa kau serius?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan kesal, kedua alisnya terlihat menyatu karena amarah.

"Kita akan menerima permohonan kerjasama mereka, tapi aku ingin bertemu direktur mereka terlebih dahulu."

"Apa kau gila?"

"Tidak, ini satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan kalau memang orang itu ada hubungannya dengan Amaterasu."

"Apa maksudmu satu-satunya, kau bisa menolak kerjasama itu. Lebih baik menghindari berurusan dengan orang itu, kau tidak akan bisa menanganinya."

"Shika, kalau orang itu memang ada disana akan lebih baik kita tidak menolak permohonan kerjasama itu. Menghindarinya sama saja membawa masalah yang lebih besar, dia selalu begitu sejak dulu."

"Hah.. Dengar Naruto.."

"Tidak, kali ini kau yang dengarkan aku. aku lebih berpengalaman dalam berurusan dengan orang itu jadi kau harus mempercayai pilihanku saat ini."

"OK, anggap saja kalau aku mempercayaimu tapi apa kau sendiri bisa menangani dirimu sendiri saat bertemu dengannya, bahkan hingga sekarang kau tidak pernah bisa menyebut nama orang itu."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja lagipula aku yakin ia tidak akan mengenaliku lagi setelah 2 tahun, aku bukan Naruto bodoh yang dulu."

"Kau serius? Apa kau berpikir dengan mengganti penampilanmu bisa membuat orang itu tidak mengenalimu, apa kau bodoh?"

Naruto diam tak bersuara, sejujurnya ia juga merasa ragu dengan keputusannya sendiri. Semakin lama pembicaraan ini berlanjut maka kepercayaan dirinya juga semakin menurun. Naruto tak menyadari kalau pandangan Shikamatu tak teralihkan mengamati tingkah lakunya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tapi kali ini aku akan mengikuti kata-katamu. Aku akan menyusun jadwal pertemuan dengan direktur mereka seperti maumu."

Naruto terhenyak sesaat kemudian tersenyum kecil, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau memang ini adalah pilihan yang harus ia jalani.

"Terima kasih Shika."

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku karena kalau terjadi sedikit masalah saja saat pertemuan itu, aku akan langsung menyeretmu keluar dari sana."

"Hahaha.. Kau terlalu berlebihan, lagipula belum tentu kalau orang itu ada disana jadi aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Terserah, lebih baik aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku." Shikamaru melenggang pergi dengan langkah kaki yang terdengar cukup keras.

Naruto menghela napas, lagi, saat pintu tertutup. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan menutup matanya sejenak. Naruto membuka matanya yang menunjukkan pandangan yang lebih yakin.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan suara seperti bisikan, mengulanginya beberapa kali dan beberapa kali lagi. menutup matanya kembali, kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Naruto mencoba segala cara untuk menenangkan pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

Chapter kedua dan saya enggak tahu harus nulis apa, sejujurnya aku merasa kalau cerita ini selalu tiba-tiba ada di titik ketegangan. Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang alurnya?

Mohon komentar, kritik membangun dan sarannya. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca cerita dari seorang newbie ini.

Lots of love

Usotsuki-chi


	3. Encounter

Ada memori yang ingin kau lupakan, tidak ada yang aneh karena setiap orang memilikinya. Bagi Naruto, bayangan masa lalunya dan orang itu adalah momok yang sepertinya tak bisa hilang dari otaknya.

Seseorang bisa merasa jenuh, bahkan untuk kesedihan dan putus asa. Ada masa dimana mereka melupakan kesedihan dan putus asa yang sebelumnya tak bisa mereka lupakan.

Tapi Naruto belum mengalami hal itu, ia masih menyimpan semuanya didalam hati dan pikirannya. Entah karena rasa kecewa atau perasaanya yang lain, Naruto hanya tak pernah mencoba memahaminya.

* * *

Naruto merapikan lipatan leher jas hitam yang saat ini ia kenakan. Cermin besar di kamarnya menunjukkan bayangan penuh wibawa, tapi siapa yang tahu kesedihan apa yang ia simpan. Karena Naruto juga tak tahu apa yang ia simpan.

Seseorang mengetuk dan membuka pintu kamar, pelayan wanita nampak dalam pandangan Naruto yang sebelumnya melamun.

"Tuan, mobil anda sudah siap. Tuan Shikamaru juga menunggu anda di mobil."

"Shikamaru?"

"Benar, Tuan."

"Baiklah, sampaikan padanya untuk menunggu sebentar. Aku akan turun setelah merapikan jas ini."

"Baik, Tuan Naruto."

Pelayan itu undur diri dan menutup pintu sepelan mungkin. Saat pintu tertutup rapat, Naruto kembali memerhatikan bayangannya di cermin. Helaan napas keluar diluar keinginannya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Kata-kata itu menjadi seperti mantra untuknya, setiap kali ia ucapkan saat rasa tegang yang menghempaskan rasa percaya diri.

* * *

Naruto turun menghampiri mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke kantor setelah lima belas menit menenangkan diri. Penampilan yang begitu berwibawa dan mobil mewah, siapapun juga pasti rela melakukan apapun demi menyenangkannya tapi ia tak pernah terkenal dengan sebutan arogan.

Supirnya membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Naruto duduk disebelah Shikamaru yang menunggunya. Shikamaru terlihat sibuk dengan gadgetnya, ia bahkan tak mengalihkan perhatiannya saat Naruto duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi sampai kau rela menemaniku begini?"

"Seseorang terus menghantuiku dengan permohonannya saat aku bilang tak ingin menemanimu."

"Hahaha... Maksudmu Kiba?"

"Huh.. Kau pikir siapa lagi?"

"Kiba terlalu berlebihan."

"Dia hanya terlalu mencemaskan sahabat bodoh sepertimu."

Tawa Naruto menghilang perlahan, kata-kata itu jujur saja membuatnya sedikit tak bersemangat. Suasana hening untuk sesaat, Naruto tak bicara hingga Shikamaru memerintahkan supir membawa mereka ke tempat meeting.

Meeting?

Benar sekali, meeting dengan perusahaan Amaterasu dilaksanakan hari ini. Hanya tiga hari setelah Naruto menyatakan menerima permohonan kerjasama dengan perusahaan tersebut, entah Naruto harus bersyukur atau mengecam pekerjaan Shikamaru yang satu ini.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela, terlihat sangat kasihan bagi Shikamaru. Ini pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun ini Naruto terlihat begitu menyedihkan, sejujurnya ini bukan pemandangan yang ingin ia lihat lagi.

"Mendokusei."

Suasana kembali hening selama perjalanan mereka ke hotel tempat mereka meeting.

* * *

Di ruangan pribadi restoran keluarga itu Naruto dan Shikamaru duduk dengan rasa canggung satu sama lain, atau mungkin juga kesal karena yang ditunggu-tunggu sepertinya enggan menampakan diri. Perusahaan Amaterasu yang merupakan pemohon kerjasama malah seperti menganggap enteng pertemuan ini.

"Shika, berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu disini?"

"Huh, seharusnya kerjasama ini memang tidak kita setujui saja."

"Hah.. lebih baik aku keluar sebentar. Ruangan ini terasa semakin pengap dan membuatku sesak."

"Terserah, dalam lima belas menit ini mungkin aku akan menelpon pihak Amaterasu untuk pembatalan kerjasama."

"Aku serahkan padamu."

Naruto keluar ruangan pribadi, pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit langsung menyambutnya. Karena gedungnya begitu dekat, ia bisa melihat aktivitas karyawan yang sedang bekerja dari balkon lantai dua restoran ini. Semua orang terlihat sibuk, berlalu lalang seperti semut pekerja.

Naruto memutuskan duduk di kursi yang ada di balkon itu, merilekskan dirinya dari beban pikirannya sendiri. Pihak Amaterasu seperti menganggap enteng kerjasama ini, terbukti karena keberanian mereka untuk terlambat. Namun Naruto merasa sedikit lega, karena setidaknya ia tak perlu menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk yang ia antisipasi sejak tadi.

* * *

Seorang anak kecil dengan seragam TK-nya terlihat berlarian di sepanjang jalan kompleks itu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah kertas yang terlihat beterbangan saat anak kecil itu akhirnya berlari lebih cepat. Wajah polos dan senyuman manis itu membuat siapa saja jatuh hati.

Anak itu, terlihat sangat mirip dengan sosok Naruto. Rambut blonde dan tanda lahir yang seperti bekas cakaran kucing di pipinya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena terik matahari yang menyengat, tapi semua itu tak ia pedulikan. Ia hanya berlari semakin kencang menuju tempat tujuannya.

#Buk

Pada akhirnya itulah akibat terlalu terburu-buru, siapapun bisa menduga kalau ia akan menabrak. Ia jatuh dengan posisi telentang, keningnya mengernyit karena menahan sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat ia segera bangkit duduk, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut hitam legam membantunya berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Apa kau terluka?" Tanya bibi itu pada sosok kecil yang masih enggan bersuara.

Sosok kecil itu hanya menggeleng, rambut pirangnya bergoyang seperti bulu halus yang tertiup angin. Bibi itu serta merta tersenyum ramah, terlihat menyukai sikap bocah kecil yang terlihat begitu manis.

"Jangan berbohong." Ujar seseorang yang berada disisi kiri anak kecil itu, tepat disisi sikunya yang terluka.

Bocah pirang itu menoleh seketika, ia melindungi sikunya dari bocah yang menatapinya. Anak kecil itu berambut hitam sedikit panjang dan mata onyxnya terlihat menunjukan dingin yang mengintimidasi siapa saja.

* * *

#Brak

Suara keras itu berhasil membangunkan Naruto yang sebelumnya tertidur nyenyak di balkon restoran. Wajahnya masih terlihat linglung, tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namun perlahan kesadarannya kembali terkumpul, ia memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan karena ia merasa sedikit pusing.

"Sial, mimpi itu lagi..."

Suaranya hampir seperti desahan, punggungnya yang sebelumnya begitu tegang akhirnya mulai melemah hingga ia sandarkan kembali pada kursi itu. Naruto menatap kejauhan, pemandangannya masih belum berubah.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara berat itu membuat Naruto menoleh ke sisi kanannya seketika, tapi ia sungguh tak ingin percaya apa yang baru saja ia lihat sekarang ini.

Sosok yang begitu familiar itu memandangi dengan mata onyx yang sama sekali tak berubah, dingin. Naruto membeku di tempat, sepertinya hati yang ia siapkan sejak tadi masih belum cukup untuk menghadapi orang ini.

Sosok itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto yang hanya bisa mengikuti pergerakan orang itu dengan pandangannya. Sosok itu berdiri menjulang dihadapan Naruto, senyuman sinis yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu membuat tubuh Naruto semakin dingin.

Mereka berdua masih saling menatap dengan perasaan keduanya yang begitu berbeda. Tangan dingin sosok itu akhirnya menyentuh pipi kanan Naruto dengan lembut, dielusnya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Naruto merasakan kedua pipinya ditangkup oleh tangan dingin sosok itu.

Nyawa Naruto terasa semakin hilang, harapannya bahwa kejadian ini hanyalah mimpi belaka lenyap seketika. Seiring ia menatap mata onyx itu, ia bisa merasakan air matanya yang mengalir dan tubuhnya yang semakin bergetar.

"Tidak, aku mohon. Aku tidak mau lagi."

Ia ingin sekali mengucapkan kata-kata itu, namun mulutnya enggan terbuka. Hanya suara-suara tak bermakna yang keluar dan ia bisa saja dikira orang gila saat ini.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."

Naruto kehilangan kesadaran saat itu, walau matanya masih terbuka. Orang itu masih terlihat berbicara tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa ia dengar. Semuanya terdengar sepeti dengungan lebah disekitar telinganya.

Naruto masih membawa dirinya untuk percaya bahwa semua ini hanya salah satu mimpi buruknya tentang sosok ini. Pandangannya mengabur, namun samar ia bisa melihat wajah orang itu yang terlihat panik.

"Sepertinya aku bermimpi lagi."

Kalimat lemah itu terngiang di kepalanya dan ia tersenyum kecil. Orang itu tak pernah menunjukan rasa panik sebelumnya karena itulah Naruto merasa yakin akan "mimpi" yang ia alami saat ini.

"Aku masih saja arogan dalam menilai diriku, iya 'kan?" Kata-kata itu tersimpan didalam hatinya.

"Sasuke..."

* * *

Hai, maafkan aku yang ketiduran dan lupa update tadi malam. Tolong dimaklumi...

Ada sedikit perubahan alur dari cerita ini dari alur pertama yang ingin aku buat. Walau masih banyak kekurangan, aku harap kalian menyukainya.

Akhirnya Naruto bertemu dengan sosok itu, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apakan itu benar-benar Sasuke atau orang lain. Aku harap kalian penasaran...

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, jangan lupa komentar, kritik membangun dan sarannya. Aku sangat menantikan review kalian.

ps. Untuk yang nanya apakah ada adegan Sasusaku disini, aku tak tahu. Kalian harus cari tahu sendiri apakah aku akan memasukkan adegan tersebut.

pss. Ini Sasunaru ya...

Lots of LOVE

Usotsuki-chi


End file.
